


KidLock 1: Sherlock & Mycroft

by George_Sand



Series: KidLock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, Mycroft is a big brother, Sherlock is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: Mycroft struggles when Sherlock is born.  Sherlock is a newborn, Mycroft is 7 years old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each KidLock is a one-off. They are not related to each other, and I've manipulated relative ages for my convenience. :)

Mummy’s hand was on her huge stomach, visibly moving as the baby inside kicked it.

“January tenth?” asked seven year old Mycroft.

“Yes, around then, but no one knows exactly when a baby will come.  They just come when they’re ready,” said mummy matter-of-factly.

Mycroft scowled.  How could they not know?  How were they supposed to plan?  Mummy and daddy were already giddy about the baby; Mycroft was on the verge of repulsion.  How many more days did Mycroft have as an only child?  He hated the uncertainty, hated the waiting, hated this Thing for taking mummy and daddy away from him. 

Mummy watched as Mycroft grabbed his favorite stuffed bunny off the couch and stomped upstairs to his room.  He allowed his bunny, Lady Alicia, to watch him cry. 

In the middle of the night, daddy ran into Mycroft’s room. 

“The baby is coming,” he said joyfully.  “Nanna is here with you and mummy and I are going to hospital.  We’ll talk to you tomorrow.  We love you Mykie!”

Mycroft spent the next day wandering about the house with Lady Alicia, alternately trailing after and ignoring nanna.  Around dinner time, he heard the phone ring.  After speaking on the phone, nanna hurried Mycroft through dinner and drove him to hospital.  The Thing had arrived.  Mycroft left Lady Alicia home; he didn’t want her stolen or befouled by the Thing.

Mycroft followed nanna up to a bright hospital room.  Mummy was lying on a bed in the middle of the room with some alarming-looking machines at the head. 

She looked pale and exhausted, but she smiled and her voice was strong as she said, “Mykie, come see your brother.”

Mycroft couldn’t imagine anything he’d like less, but nanna nudged him forward.  Daddy took his shoulder and guided him to the head of the bed, next to a beeping machine.  Mycroft winced as he looked into his mummy’s arms, then gasped with horror.  He saw a scrawny, pink, wrinkly Thing.  It made a squeak, then a surprisingly low grunt as it waved a hand aimlessly.  Mycroft noticed tiny blue toes splaying disgustingly from the purple feet.

“He’s perfect!” nanna gushed as Mycroft tried to hold back tears.

Thankfully, nanna soon brought Mycroft home.  He ran up to his room and sat for a while in a ball in the darkest corner.  Then he decided to tell Lady Alicia the worst so she wouldn’t be shocked when the Thing came home in a few days.  Mycroft spoke to Lady Alicia at length regarding the Thing’s disgusting physical attributes, horrifying noises, and mummy’s, daddy’s and nanna’s ecstatic reactions to the Thing.  Lady Alicia gave Mycroft hope, reminding him that he could start boarding school as early as eight, giving him only one year with the Thing before he could escape.  Lady Alicia also reminded Mycroft that mummy and daddy hadn’t abandoned him.  She repeated mummy’s words, ‘having a baby won’t make us love you any less.’

A few days later, mummy came home with the Thing.  It had a name: William Sherlock Scott Holmes, and they called it Sherlock.  Mycroft felt a spark of pleasure – at least the Thing would have a ridiculous name too.  It became even more ridiculous as mummy made up several terms of endearment over the following days.  Mycroft’s particular favorite was “Sherlie,” because it was a girl’s name.  Very mock-able.

Occasionally mummy and daddy would ask for Mycroft’s help; “Mycroft, will you watch Sherlock while I get a nappy?”  “Mycroft, will you hand me Sherlie’s bottle?”  “Mycroft, why don’t you show Sherlock Lady Alicia?”  Mycroft recoiled with horror at the last suggestion.  From what he had seen, there was an excellent chance that Thing Sherlock would spit foul-smelling sick onto Lady Alicia, a completely unacceptable outcome.

Mycroft stepped toward mummy but held Lady Alicia behind his back as he said, “No, she’s mine, I won’t share!”

However, as he took a deep breath in preparation for more complaints, he noticed a sweet smell that seemed to be coming from Thing Sherlock.  He kept the complaints to himself.

As the days went by, Thing Sherlock learned new “skills,” according to daddy.  His arms failed slightly less wildly and his fingers grasped things with greater reliability.  He seemed to recognize mummy’s voice and would squirm to look in her direction when he heard it.  During one of these squirms Mycroft found himself blocking Thing Sherlock’s view, and Thing Sherlock’s eyes caught Mycroft’s.  Mycroft stared back, almost imprisoned in Thing Sherlock’s gaze.  How could such a little Thing look at him with such great presence and awareness?

Without breaking eye contact Mycroft whined, “Mummy, he’s staring at me,” but his complaint was half-hearted as he looked through the eyes, almost seeing the wheels turning in Thing Sherlock’s head.

Did this Thing have intelligence?  Mycroft edged forward and poked Thing Sherlock’s stomach.  Thing Sherlock’s eyes never left his, and remained still and quiet.  Without any particular intention, Mycroft found his finger approaching Thing Sherlock’s face, but as he jerked it away, it jabbed Thing Sherlock in the eye.  Mycroft cowered, glancing over his shoulder in mummy’s direction, waiting for chastisement. It never came, because Thing Sherlock hadn’t made any sound.  Only after Mycroft looked back to It did It scrunch Its nose and grunt, staring Mycroft down.  Mycroft eventually retreated.

Another day, Mycroft was reading a book aloud with daddy’s help.  Out of the corner of his eye, Mycroft saw Thing Sherlock look toward his voice.  Mycroft started reading incrementally louder, just in case Thing Sherlock wanted to hear.

Days and weeks passed.  “Thing Sherlock” eventually became just “Sherlock” in Mycroft’s mind.  Mycroft had taken to reading to Sherlock, sometimes getting quite close so he could smell the sweet scent that hovered around Sherlock.  Mycroft had even introduced Lady Alicia, keeping her well out of reaching and spitting distance. 

Mycroft hid behind Lady Alicia as he said, in very bunny-like voice, “Hello Sherlock, nice to see you today.”

Mycroft heard a throaty “puh” and looked out from behind Lady Alicia to see Sherlock smile. 

Mummy rushed up and said, “Mycroft, that was Sherlock’s first laugh!  You made him laugh and smile!  What a good big brother you are!”

Mycroft quickly assumed a business-like face and said airily, “It was Lady Alicia.”


End file.
